


Romantic Ferris Wheel Ride

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Arguing, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An abandoned amusement park is totally romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romantic Ferris Wheel Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to fill an anonymous prompt: "An abandoned amusement park, an argument, Derek/Stiles?"  
> It was cross-posted on Tumblr [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/73677523674/an-abandoned-amusement-park-an-argument-derek-stiles)

"I am  _not_  climbing up to the top of the ferris wheel with you on my back just so we can sit in the swing at the top. I don’t care how romantic you think it is, Stiles.  I thought we were here because there was some danger, not because you wanted to goof off on rotting rides.”

Stiles pouts, “Well how else was I supposed to get you to come with me? Besides, it’s not like you can’t carry me. Who’s idea was it to go to an abandoned amusement park anyway?”

Derek gives him a bitchface, “Yours.”

Stiles looks down embarrassed, “Oh… right. Well how was I supposed to know there would be absolutely no power?!”

"Abandoned, Stiles. Pretty sure that implies no electricity or power."

Stiles huffs then mumbles, “That’s not how it was in  _Zombieland_.”

"That’s a  _movie,_ Stiles. Ugh, come on,” Derek says, grabbing Stiles’ hand and dragging him out of the park.

"Where are we going?"

"First, out of here before we get in trouble. Then to a  _real_   _working_  amusement park.”

Stiles grins and skips a few steps so he’s walking alongside Derek instead of behind him. “You’re the best.” Derek ignores him and continues walking back to the car. Once inside the car, Stiles says, “I love you, you know.”

Derek starts the engine and replies, “I love you, too. But, next time, just ask me if you want to go somewhere.”

Stiles grabs his hand from the gear shift and links there fingers. “Okay.” Then he pauses and adds, “When can we go to Disneyland?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello and fangirl with me on my [tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com)


End file.
